


Lost

by Lolitiva



Category: Legend of Zelda, Linked Universe - Fandom, breath of the wild
Genre: Angst, Feels, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolitiva/pseuds/Lolitiva
Summary: After waking up one morning to find one of his most precious possessions missing, (Wild) Link goes into a frenzie trying to find it and in the process relives a treasured memory from long ago.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what I’m doing.

The light filtered in through the window as the sun slowly crept its way up into the sky in the dawn of a new day.   
Inside the small yet cozy room the blond haired hero was groggily pulling on his socks with a long yawn. 

Link sat up and stretched his arms up above his heads wishing he were still in the warm sheets of his bed, but alas Zelda had a meeting with Gordon dignitaries they had to attend to and that could not wait. 

He slowly stood up and moved toward his dresser, reaching in for his Royal guard uniform. When he leaned forward however, something felt off. He frowned trying to think what it could be as he pulled the stack of fabrics from the shelf. Then it hit him, 

He hadn’t felt the familiar weight of his necklace when he had leaned. His hand immediately went to his neck only to not find the cord of the pendant. 

He chuckled nervously thinking to himself that maybe it just fell down his shirt when he was dressing. He felt around his waist line where it would’ve caught. 

Nothing. 

He shakily set the stack of clothing down on the trunk at the base of his bed and moved toward his small adjacent kitchen where he had made his breakfast. Perhaps it had come off in there? 

Nothing. 

He started to feel faint, his breathing coming uneven and alarmingly raspy. Where could he possibly have lost i- no no he didn’t loose it. He wouldn’t be that careless with something like that. He had simply misplaced it. Yes that was it, misplaced. Hadn’t lost. Not lost. 

Link turned on his heels and practically ran to his bed, digging his fingers into the fabrics he yanked and heard something rip as the sheets and blankets arched away from their previous resting spot. He began viciously shaking every layer and became even further distraught when he didn’t heard anything come clattering onto the stones. 

Nothing.

He could feel his heart pounding against his ribs, a painful rapping that seemed to shake his entire body and make his eyes go blurry. He faintly heard the knock when it came,” Link? You okay?” 

Of course she would come right now when he was crumbling to the ground where he stood. He made a shaky noise of acknowledging then raced over to his desk, with shaking hands he began shoving various papers and books around. 

Where where where where where?!? 

He retracted his hand in shock when his finger pierced it’s self on the edge of a knife that had been buried under a stack of papers causing his elbow to knock into a stack of books and several contents of the desk to crash onto the floor with a very audible sound. 

Zelda frowned at the noise,” What was that?” She called, her hand already on the door handle. 

“Hy!” Was his response. The princess rolled her eyes, classic Link. She went to open the door only to find it was seemingly blocked. She leaned her shoulder against it and pushed and it opened. She looked down to see the wad of sheets that had stopped the door,” Link wha-“ 

As she looked up her eyes widened drastically seeing the chaos that was unfolding before her. Link was currently frantically tearing every single book off of his shelf and only the floor which several papers and clothing items around his feet. The desk looked like someone had slid across it tearing papers and knocking everything to the floor. 

Nothing.

Link himself looked even worst than the room. His face was white as a sheet yet flushed on the tips of his ears, his breathing erratic and raspy. His whole body shook and trembled, his ears pointed down toward the ground and his eyes wide with displayed pupils. He looked like we was having a panic attack. 

“What’s wrong??” She asked loudly as she watched him start pacing between the book shelf and the chest before through it open and discarding all it’s contents to the floor as well.

Nothing.

He raised his hand and signed one word really fast she didn’t catch before he returned to tearing the insides out of his chests. Zelda walked up and grabbed his face, forcing him to meet her eyes and he froze.

“Link what is wrong?” She demanded sternly. Then to her surprise, Link spoke two words,” Lost- whistle-“ 

That made no sense to her what so ever but alas Link ripped himself from her grasp and bolted toward his armory and she soon heard everything in there crashing to the ground. 

In her head she tried reviewing him, trying to find what it was that he was missing. What had he lost? Whistle? He didn’t own a whistle. Did he? 

Then it dawned on her, his necklace. The pendant he always wore. It was a sort of flute wasn’t it? Is that what he meant? 

He emerged from the armory and her theory was confirmed. Just as soon as she had connected the dots was the hero making his way hurriedly toward his door. She called out to him in desperation and ran after him. He was in the hall making his way toward who knows where and doesn’t look like he’s about to stop, so Zelda makes a decision, a choice to help her friend and knight. 

She tackles him.

In front of all the guards, all the servants, all the visitors, the princess Zelda full body tackled the chosen hero to the ground and pinned him there.

“Link! Stop for one second-!” She grunted out as he struggled trying to get up. 

“I need!- I need- need-“ he gasped out, tears falling from his frantic eyes. 

“No. Stop.” Zelda hissed and pressed down harder on his wrists, ” Link you need to breath. Right now that’s what you need now BREATH.” 

Link stared up at her as she displayed a very calculated breathing pattern. Long deep breath in, hold it, long deep breath out. Slowly but surly he began to match his breathing to her own and soon they were sitting there on the hard stones of Hyrule castle no longer fighting. 

“Listen, I’ll help you look for the necklace okay? I’ll have every servant look for it until we find it, but this can’t go on like this. This is unacceptable behavior.” Zelda chose her words carefully reprimanding him. Link nodded slowly, still trembling but no longer crying. 

‘I know. Sorry.’ He signed. Zelda nodded,” It’s okay. Now common, it’s just a necklace, no need to be so upset.” She said softly as she stood up and dusted off her blue gown. 

Link soon followed her example and stood as she turned to deal with all the people who had stopped and gawked at the sight. He stared down at his hands, worn, calloused and scared. It wasn’t just any necklace, he thought bitterly as he lifted his gaze to be directly toward the window, out toward the horizon of the land. Off to who knows where...to several months ago almost a year ago and several hundred miles away...

-Flash Back-

The boy let out a whoop as he slid down the slope of the mountain, his arms full of loot from the camp he just raided. 

The wolf at his side barking in excitement as they landed on flat ground and took off running as fast as they could with the sounds of the angry Hinox echoing off the mountains behind them.

They reached a giant rock and Link quickly rolled behind it with the beast right on his heels. As soon as he was behind it he burst out laughing and laid down on his back, his hands coming up to sign   
’Awesome.’ 

The wolf barked in agreement. After a moment he sat up and leaned his back against the rock, his wild golden locks dusted with leaves and mud still shone in the sun. The wolf laid down next to him as he sorted through his new loot with vigor.

“Link.” 

He jumped and looked over to see the semi transparent apparition of his mentor, a previous hero who the other sprints and himself referred to as Twilight, sitting there, smiling at him. Link smiled excitedly and nodded.

“I have something I’d like to give you.” 

Link tilted his head, curiosity peaked. ‘Yes What?’ 

Twilight reached into a pocket of his tunic and pulled out an intricately carved wooden falcon pendant. He raised it to his lips and blew into a hole on its head. An enchanting sound came from it and Wild smiled widely in adoration. 

‘Wow!’ He signed and leaned in to look at it. Along the wings were several holes to make different notes and on the eyes were two beautiful blue stones. 

Twilight smiled at his protégé’s excitement and held it out for him to take,” If you ever need me, just play this. I will hear you and I will know it’s you.” 

Wild cradled the carving in his hand and stared at it with big eyes, then he looked up at Twilight and signed with one hand  
’Name what?’ 

“I suppose it’s a type of Ocarina.” Twilight mused. Wild nodded in approval. Abruptly he leaned over and wrapped his arms around the apparition of his teacher. He wrote onto his back with his finger ‘thank you.’ 

Twilight was stunned with Wild initiating the contact but warmly hugged him back, ”You’re welcome my wild hero.” 

Wild pulled away and then signed with an amused face ‘But why? You always here with me. If need you here now.’ 

Twilight inhaled sharply and ducked his head,” Uh yeah- yeah you’re right kiddo heh....” 

It was silent as Wild stared at him in puzzlement, trying to read what his mentor was meaning. 

“Uhm, I saw a tree with apples and honey back that way, you up for some roasted apples?” Twilight quickly changed the subject and stood up. 

 

Wild’s eyes lit up with excitement and he viciously nodded. Twilight chuckled, ”Alright, common kid.” 

Wild stood to follow the once again blue eyed beast when he looked down at the pendant. He ran his thumb over the carefully and intricately carved wings before he raises it to his lips and played a few notes in a pattern. He didn’t know exactly where it came from, it just kinda flowed from his hands, as if his muscles remembered the melody.

The wolf looked back at him, seemingly thinking, then tilted it’s head up and mimicked the tune Wild had just played. Wild smiled and started walking toward his waiting companion while playing the tune again, the two ventured off together side by side, as it had been as long as Wild could remember. Just the way he liked it. 

And in his soul he felt that things would never change, it had always been and would always be just them. Sure they had ally’s, the various other spirits of his predecessors scattered through out the world. The friends he had made along his path, the memories they had created. All that was there of course, but it always came back to him and Twilight. 

And he never thought it would change...

-End Flash Back-

 

Link blinked, the memory fading from his immediate thoughts and he went to reach to where the pendant usually rested but his fingers were met with nothing but the cloth of his shirt.

Zelda looked back at him and sighed,” Come on Link, finish getting dressed. We have a meeting we have to attend to before we can do any searching today..” 

The hero nodded slowly and then slowly turned to return to his room, chest aching. 

 

The day went by as they all did, monotonously and boring. No more adventures. No more breath taking views or heart stopping stunts. No more was the thrill of the hunt or the excitement of victory. No more was there any fun, life. He felt dull, very useless standing at the princess’s side. He was an ornament, just another piece of flashy jewelry to adorn her with. There was no sense of freedom, of nothing being impossible. 

He no longer felt like the hero of the Wild...

He flinched at that memory. That nick name that had been attached to him by the group of boys who had all fallen before his time. 

He no longer felt that rush of pride when he thought of the name. There was only a dull aching. 

Finally though, the day ended as all things do and should.

Link trudged back to his room with heavy feet and heart. He hadn’t done any looking more than that morning and even though the servants looked high and low, not a trace of where the pendant could’ve gone was found. Pushing open the wooden door to his quarters, he paused. His room was back in perfect order, not a single item out of place. Then his eyes landed on something on the windowsill of the open windows.

He ventured closer and what he saw was the pendant. Sitting here with a silent princess flower laced with the cord emitting a soft glow in the moon light. 

Despite himself he found himself smiling and felt tears pool in his eyes as he picked up the two delicately. He could’ve sworn, as he stared out the open window to the str fills skies of Hyrule field he faintly heard in the distance two wolves howling a very familiar tune. 

Even if he wasn’t there with him, it seemed that his mentor was still trying to care for him in his own strange way. 

Wild chuckled breathlessly and raised the pendant to his lips, and began to lightly blow into the wooden carving. The small instrument began to sing his notes high into the air as he began to synchronize with the eerie sounding howls of his ancestors. 

Where ever it was that Twilight might be, Link knew that he would always be watching over him, and if he were to need him, he’d be there. 

A feeling swelled up in his chest and he smiled as he could almost hear Twilight’s voice in his ear as the wind blew softly through the room. 

“My Hero Of The Wild.”


End file.
